


Without Pieces

by Sarcastic_Cupcake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Cupcake/pseuds/Sarcastic_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Always, it was like this. Not once did she ever escape one of those arguments unscathed. Just because a scar is unseen doesn't mean it isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Pieces

Your feet thunder

down the steps

Like the drums of some

ancient tribe preparing for

war.

Instinctively, I scurry to

the safety

of my bed

where I can muffle

my tears

my screams

my thoughts

myself.

We talk. Or rather,

you talk, I listen.

I listen to

why I'm wrong

and I can't

and you won't

I listen as

you pick apart my arguments

protests

pleas

and rebuild them

stronger for

you.

I listen while

my traitorous mouth

demands boldly

the impossible

unattainable

hopeless

surrender

of your power.

You'd been waiting

for this.

Victorious, you leave.

Checkmate -

you win

again.


End file.
